


Under the mistletoe

by hidekins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, but not too spicy you get me?, but the buffalo wings are just hot enough you can eat them no probs, idk where I'm going with this, like when you can't deal with very spicy food, tagged under teens because things get spicy, very very very late chrismas whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: Honoka and Tsubasa enjoy Christmas with their child and for the first time in months get some private time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seigus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigus/gifts).



Honoka dug the last strawberry on top of the cake, twisted it in place to make sure it wouldn’t move and took a step back to admire her handiwork. Happy with her work, Honoka carefully lifted the cake and took off.

“One Christmas cake coming up!” Honoka announced as she walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, joining her wife Tsubasa and their little ball of sunshine Tsukasa. Tsukasa stood on the chair she was sitting on and began to bounce excitedly on it.

“Settle down Tsukasa,” Tsubasa patted the little one in the back, “what did I tell you about jumping on the furniture?”

“That I shouldn’t,” Tsukasa calmed down a little, sat down and stared at the cake as Honoka put it down on the table in front of her.

“And Santa doesn’t visit girls who misbehave!” Honoka gasped loudly, earning a faint chuckle from Tsubasa.

“But Mommy also jumps with me on the beds when Mama’s not home!” The child pointed at Honoka while looking at her other parent. The ginger let out a _geh_ as she flinched and backed away a little bit.

“Oh, really,” Tsubasa slowly looked at Honoka and raised an eyebrow. Honoka could only laugh nervously and gulp under her gaze. “Well, I’m sure Santa will forgive you this time because you were such a great girl this year.” She smiled to the child and ruffled her hair a little, making her giggle. The lack of a proper lecture somehow unsettled Honoka even more. “So, who’s ready for some cake?” Tsubasa asked as she took the cake knife.

“Me!” Tsukasa raised her hand and started bobbing in her seat and Honoka took this as a cue to also sit down. Tsubasa started to cut the cake, serving three slices and giving one to each and sat down on the opposite side to Honoka. Tsubasa turned to her plate to give a closer look to the baked good: strawberries had been spaced out enough so that each slice would get a whole fruit and the top was decorated with white chocolates flakes. The cake was already a great treat to the eye, so Tsubasa brought a piece of it in her mouth with a hint of excitement. The cream was soft and sweet, the white chocolate was small enough that it melted immediately in your mouth and the faint sour taste of the strawberry balanced all of the sweetness and all of it accompanied by the fluffy texture of the sponge. Tsubasa closed her eyes and let out a long and pleased sigh.

“Heh, is it _that_ good?” Honoka chuckled as she took a bit of her slice, enjoying her cake with the show that her wife was putting. “Do you like it Tsuka-chan?”

“Mhmm! Mommy makes the best cakes!” Tsukasa nodded before taking a bite too big her own mouth and getting cream all over her face. Honoka laughed a bit before taking her napkin and wiping her daughter’s face, getting the cream off of her cheeks and chin. The little one gave her a big grin with a “Thanks” before going back to wolf down her slice.

Honoka smiled deviously when an idea surged in her mind after looking at her wife’s plate. She reached out and stole Tsubasa’s strawberry, eating it whole in a single bite. Tsubasa was about to say something, but whatever it was the other two wouldn’t know because Honoka had quickly taken her own fruit and pressed it against her lips. Tsubasa blushed and bit the strawberry; she wasn’t exactly a stranger to these kinds of interactions as Honoka loved feeding her directly, whether it was in the privacy of their home or in a date in a restaurant. Even after years of being together, Tsubasa still felt a bit embarrassed whenever her partner did this, but another part of her loved it whenever Honoka acted lovey-dovey. It didn’t happen often so Tsubasa relished each time it happened.

It didn’t take long for all three slices to have disappeared from her plates. Tsukasa’s battery quickly had gone from overdrive to depleted, yawning a few moments after she finished her cake. Tsubasa couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of the little one dozing off in her chair.

“Why don’t you take Tsukasa to her room while I clean up?” Tsubasa quietly requested, making sure to make the least sound as possible as she stood up. Honoka nodded and with a soft “up you go” picked up their child and took off to her room. The brunette watched them go for a few moments before piling up the empty dishes and taking them with the cake to the kitchen. With the dessert in the fridge and the dishes left in the sink with a vague promise of washing them another day, Tsubasa headed to the living room dimly lit by the Christmas tree’s lights and sat down in the couch, sinking into its cushions and letting out a sigh.

Tsubasa wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep, she just remembered her eyelids feeling heavier than usual and closing them for a moment. She only woke up when she heard “Ho ho ho” in front of her. Her eyes opened to Honoka wearing a Santa hat and what barely qualified as a red dress with fake white fur on the ends of it that hugged her figure quite well.

“Merry Christmas~” Honoka tried to pull off her most seductive voice, exaggerating it so much that it was barely hearable with how low and deep her voice was and Tsubasa had to fight back her laugh to not ruin the moment. Clearly with her sexy voice failing, Honoka spoke with her normally again, “since you’ve been so nice this year, Santa’s brought you a special gift!” With a wink, she quickly approached Tsubasa and pulled out something from the surprisingly not fake pocket in the skimpy dress. Honoka dangled it just between them and just above them. On first glace it seemed like mistletoe, but on closer inspection…

“Honoka, is that… a pair of cherries with two leaves taped on them?”

“Eheheh… Y-yeah, maybe.” Honoka laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. “I forgot about the mistletoe and I couldn’t find any yesterday so I had to improvise.” She sat down next to her wife and waved the cherries again. “But it looks pretty good, right?”

“Not as good as you in that dress.” Tsubasa was quick to answer and smirked mischievously. Honoka grew a bit self-aware of what she was wearing, blushing and fidgeting a bit in place. “And yes, it could’ve fooled me if it was darker.” In the dark it could’ve fooled anyone, but humoring Honoka was worth it when it was met with her wife’s beautiful smile.

“So, about that special gift…” Honoka turned and went from sitting on the couch to straddling Tsubasa and resting her arms on her shoulders. Not another word was spoken before Honoka leaned onto her wife and lovingly pressed her lips on hers. Tsubasa placed her hands on the other’s sides as they started to kiss. The first one had been short and sweet, not unlike the ones they always shared every morning after waking up. The second one was longer if only for a second or two more but there was a faint hint of passion behind it, as Honoka’s arms closed behind Tsubasa’s head and Tsubasa’s hold turned into an embrace that brought the two even closer. By the third kiss, the brunette had started to open her mouth a bit more. Honoka took the invitation and deepened the kiss, letting her tongue explore her lover’s mouth. Tsubasa gasped as she felt months of pent up sexual frustration crumble down. She loved her daughter with her whole heart, but Tsukasa also meant that there was next to no room for privacy. Moments when she was alone with her wife were few and scarce, not counting the days when Tsubasa was too exhausted from work.

They finally took a pause when Honoka leaned back a little bit to catch her breath. The sight of Tsubasa breathing deeply, her pink cheeks and her somewhat dazed eyes made her feel giddy on the inside. She had wanted to do this for months and being patient had paid off quite well. The break was cut off short when the ginger leaned back to her wife, this time pressing her lips on her collarbone. Tsubasa let out a long and pleased sigh as she felt Honoka slowly kiss her way up her neck, then her jaw line, another one in her cheek and lastly one short kiss in her lips. Tsubasa found herself smiling all the while, reciprocating only on the last one.

“I’ve missed doing this,” Tsubasa confessed, resting her head on the other’s shoulder. Honoka pressed her head on Tsubasa’s as she stroked her back.

“I’ve missed this too, like a lot.” Honoka said as she rubbed her cheek on Tsubasa’s head. “I can’t even relieve myself when you’re not home because Tsukasa’s always around.” She admitted without a hint of embarrassment.

“Well, how about we finally relieve you?” Tsubasa had leaned back to look at Honoka in the eye. With a playful smile, she fumbled her hands on Honoka’s back looking for the dress’s zipper. Despite years of no longer being under the rigorous eye of Umi Sonoda, Honoka hadn’t gained too much weight, and all the extra mass had gone to the right places as Tsubasa confirmed when she started to pull down the zipper and its embrace on her wife loosened little by little and her cleavage began to come more and more into view. If Erena or Anju saw her like this, she wouldn’t hear the end of how her eyes were glued to Honoka’s ches-

“Mama…?”

Tsubasa’s hand froze in place and Honoka almost fell off of her when she jumped at the voice of little Tsukasa. Honoka quickly got off Tsubasa and took a few steps away from her while the latter haphazardly fixed her clothes, got off the couch and made haste to get to her daughter’s side.

“W-why are you awake?” Tsubasa did her best to not raise her voice, despite how loud she was screaming inside.

“Toilet,” the little one mumbled before reaching out for her mother. Tsubasa leaned down and picked her up before glancing at Honoka.

“Sure, Mama will take you,” Tsubasa whispered, defeated once again by her own child. Honoka waved them goodbye before collapsing on the couch and letting out a loud groan.

A couple of minutes later, Tsubasa came back to a sulking wife and couldn’t help but to purse her lips. “Hey,” Tsubasa put her hand in Honoka’s shoulder. Honoka looked up to face her, “Tsukasa said that she wanted to sleep us tonight.” The ginger simply nodded and started to get up.

“And she also wants to know why I was kissing Miss Claus.”

Honoka slipped and managed to make the Christmas tree fall on top of her when she tried to grab on to something.

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT FOR CHRISTMAS BUT LIFE WAS SO BUSY after I finished that NozoNico piece. I was away for the rest of the year, my schedule was full on the first week of the year and then... And then I got really lazy, but let's pretend I didn't. This one goes out for seigus for blessing me with all of the quality TsubaHono fics.


End file.
